1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved horse race game apparatus wherein the same is arranged for simulation of wagering thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games and horse race games in particularly have been utilized throughout the prior art for the entertainment and amusement of individuals. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,617 to Mason, Jr., et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,740 to Odhner; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,371. A horse race game structure is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,568 to Welsh utilizing various chips to associate wagering in a horse racing event.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved horse race game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of each of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.